Awkward
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Yang merasa sakit bukan cuma Clara, apa salahnya membiarkan laki-laki ini meneteskan air mata bila tindakan itu dapat mengurangi sedikit ngilu di hati? Clara tidak bergerak dalam dekapan penuh getir-getir pilu, membiarkan saudara Aoba menuntas isak tangis.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Nitro+Chiral.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama.**_

 _ **Cast: Ren Seragaki & Clara.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, typo, AR.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **I own nothing from this fic, just for fun.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Awkward**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Pukul 15.34 PM.

Melewati hitungan tiga bulan, barulah Ren lega bisa cari uang sendiri.

Baru satu bulan pula Aoba berhenti menepuk-nepuk kepala Ren tiap malam, pusing diteror Clara dalam tubuh _allmate_ manusia.

Terima kasih pada entah siapa yang menciptakan mesin itu, Ren makin kalut namun tak diizinkan Aoba—bahkan Tae—pindah kerja. Keduanya masih menganggap Ren butuh pengawas, sampai Aoba memberi jarak tertentu bagi Ren.

Kalau hanya itu, tidak apa-apa, Ren masih bisa tahan.

Tapi hari ini, waktu sakral akhirnya tiba.

Ren terjebak dalam situasi yang diharapkan paling terakhir terjadi, momen-momen paling dihindari.

"Ada angin apa bisa bertemu kamu di dalam kereta begini?"

"... Kurasa cuma kebetulan."

"Hmm ..."

Kesunyian di antara bising meliputi.

Napas lelah dibuang dalam satu hembusan. Banyak orang di dalam kereta, bergencetan pula. Tak tahu harus lega atau tidak karena Ren Seragaki dikelilingi ibu-ibu gemuk, bukan Om-Om girang.

Pegangan dijepit erat, jaga-jaga kalau ada tikungan, berabe kalau jatuh konyol di antara sekian manusia. Sakitnya tak seberapa, malunya yang setengah mati.

Pikiran Ren melayang-layang gamang.

Dia tak mau ingat kejadian konyol yang memaksa naik kereta. Bukan Ren tidak suka berada dalam gerbong penuh sesak, tapi dia yang merasa tidak nyaman pada Aoba. Salahkan kesalahan pekerja baru _Junk Shop Heibon_ yang plin-plan.

Belum ada tiga lewat satu jam Ren lega Clara pergi menggantikan Yoshie berbelanja diskon kubis dan sale ambil kepiting sepuasnya, Ren terpaksa menyusul dengan dalih mengantar barang ke kota sebelah—tepatnya, di area selatan _Platinum Jail_.

Bekerja di _Delivery Work_ , Ren banyak _ilfeel_ ketimbang senang.

Percaya ramalan, Yoshie mendukung 'putri' tercinta dengan menyuruh Ren mengantar item antah berantah ke kota sebelah. _Positive thinking_ , tidak bakal mereka benar-benar bertemu ala film drama favorit Yoshie!

Itu terlalu kebetulan, cuma ada di drama! Di televisi! Tayangan kebohongan belaka! Apa namanya kata Beni semalam? Drama sabun?

Ya.

Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan Ren ...

Inilah akhirnya. Ren melenguh lirih, berusaha abai pada tatap mengintimidasi dari Clara.

Tahu, ah, gelap.

Sudah cukup nasibnya kurang beruntung gara-gara satu gerbong dengan orang yang tidak disangka di perjalanan pulang, jangan buruk sangka apa-apa lagi.

Suara speaker kereta akan berhenti di stasiun berkumandang. Ini bukan tujuan akhir, masih lima belas menit lagi sebelum sampai ke Perumahan Distrik Tua.

"Ada apa? Dari tadi gelisah sendiri."

Tersentak, manik amber berkedip-kedip bingung. Diam sejenak sebelum kepala konek kemudian. Astaga, apa mereka sudah sampai? Ren bahkan hampir lupa dia berada di dalam kereta.

"Aaah ..." Rambut hitam bergoyang mengiring gelengan kepala. "Tidak ... Cuma—Uwah."

Kereta agak berguncang saat berhenti. Ren mengeratkan pegangan, hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

Ketika para ibu-ibu berisik turun dari gerbong, Clara nyaris bergorak gembira dalam hati jika tak ditarik Ren maju ke depan.

"Huwaa!"

Clara tertarik hingga hidungnya membentur dada bidang Ren. Nyaris tersenggol bapak-bapak _salaryman_ , saling berdesakan keluar. Di satu sisi, Ren pun kesulitan menjaga keseimbangan.

"Re-Ren!"

"Jangan bergerak."

"Huh? Apa—"

Belum juga bersiap, mendadak puluhan kepala masuk ke dalam gerbong. Rombongan ibu-ibu gemuk sosialita, mahasiswa, pekerja kantoran, dan _allmate_ manusia menerjang masuk.

Ren dan Clara tergencet lagi.

Dalam sekejap, memenuhi semua tempat. Clara tercengang. Luar biasa, begini saja tubuh mungilnya nyaris tenggelam andai tidak ditarik Ren.

Hmp, berhenti di satu stasiun, memang belum bisa bernapas lega. Ini bukan tempat tujuan, masih satu stasiun lagi.

Ren terkekeh garing menahan dorongan di punggungnya, "Apa kubilang."

Clara cemberut. Dari posisinya, gadis _allmate_ itu tak berani mengangkat wajah. Dia dan Ren terlalu dekat.

Dua tembaga merata ke seluruh area pandang. Hm ..., benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, di mana penuh.

Mantan _allmate_ mengangkat dagunya lebih tinggi, apa barusan dia melihat salah satu anggota _Beni-Shigure_? Atau cuma salah lihat?

Menganalisa situasi sesuai drama ala telenovela kesukaan Yoshie, raut manis dihampiri guratan gengsi. Clara meremas tas belanja, tidak menyangka posisinya dengan Ren bisa ambigu begini.

Tidak ingin terlalu dekat, dicobanya mengambil jarak.

"Clara ..."

Berjengit, sontak mengangkat wajah. Efek perbedaan tinggi, kening mekanik Clara hampir bersentuhan rahang Ren.

Kelereng seranum buah prem bertemu batu permata seranum lemon.

 _Zreg_!

"!"

Desau serapah melanda, suasana agak lebih riuh, lalu kembali redup dengan sendirinya. Tikungan mendadak membuat keseimbangan goyah, begitu pula Clara.

Ren sigap menahan, berikut belanjaan di tangan gadis _allmate_.

Keheningan canggung mengisi bolong di antara sorak riuh gerbong.

Dibungkam keributan, belah ranum dikulum resah begitu Clara berhasil mengatur keseimbangan. Dipaksanya mengangkat wajah, bertepatan Ren menunduk. Pandangan mereka bertemu lagi.

Nila gelap menerawang, konsennya buyar. Bertingkah jual mahal, alis Clara terangkat. "Apa?"

"Aah." Secepat Ren tersentak, secepat itu pula bola matanya bergulir ke samping, menghindar tatapan Clara.

Tatkala gadis _allmate_ itu menangkap gestur tidak nyaman dari gelagat Ren, kinerja mesin memancar ke inti program.

"Itu ..." Tergagap, mendadak bingung hendak bicara apa.

Tidak ada respon selain membisunya Clara, diam menatap Ren dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Selang waktu beberapa saat, sadar terlalu lama berpikir, fokus Ren sampai di belanjaan Clara.

"Itu." Ren menunjuk. "Tidak berat ...?"

Clara melirik tas belanja.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. "Biasa saja. Aku _allmate_ , bukan manusia."

Ren terdiam. Ada penekanan tidak nyaman dari intonasi Clara di kata " _allmate_ ".

 _Haah ..._

Sepotong napas dihela panjang. Alis menurun lemah setelah lama berkerut gelisah, nyaris kaku.

"Aku minta maaf."

Kepala blonde didongak sampai mengangkat dagu. Alis Clara tidak bengkok, mendatar tanpa tanda-tanda akan turun atau naik. Dia tidak bermuka teflon, lebih ke arah—netral.

Dalam posisi ini, Clara dapat memindai keseluruhan wajah Ren.

 _Zreg_!

Ada tikungan, tidak banyak dorongan.

Tas belanja disampir ke bahu. Mengikuti perintah mesin, naluriah ala manusia, Clara memerangkap wajah sendu pemuda itu dalam tepukan halus.

Manik prem berpendar simpati. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku mengerti," desis Clara meyakinkan.

Paras Ren menunjukkan sikap tidak setuju yang serius.

"Clara ..."

"Kamu merasa tidak nyaman karena wujudku bukan hewan lagi, 'kan?"

"Bukan—"

Jari telunjuk menghentikan sanggahan.

"—tepatnya, kamu merasakan apa yang dahulu kurasakan. Karena itu kamu makin merasa bersalah melihat wujudku yang sekarang, bukan?"

Terhenyak.

"Bukan ..."

Bisik Ren tidak terdengar di antara keramaian. Clara membaca lewat gerak bibir.

"Sudahlah, Ren," sela Clara seraya menurunkan tangannya. "Itu sudah lewat. Kamu tidak menyakitiku dan aku mengerti. Jadi, kamu tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa."

Nyatanya, ini memang bukan yang pertama kali bagi Clara.

Dia tidak marah, apalagi dendam. Bukan dia juga yang ingin mengganti tubuh, Yoshie yang melakukannya. Clara tidak bermaksud membuat Ren tertekan lewat wujud manusianya.

Ungkapan gadis _allmate_ itu makin menambah rasa bersalah. Retina berwarna cerah kini berpendar lesu, kian redup diiring munculnya kepedihan.

Masih ada sepuluh menit lagi sebelum mencapai stasiun Perumahan Distrik Tua. Clara tidak menengahi tatkala Ren terus mengulang tiga kata yang sama.

Tidak juga memberi tepuk atau elusan khas manusia, ketika Ren merapat lebih dekat, menunduk menyembunyikan wajah dari balik rambut Clara.

Meski mesinnya sudah lama berhasil menganalisa bentuk emosi ketidaknyamanan, Clara tetap tidak bisa memprediksi seberapa besar hujaman kepedihan Ren.

Kasus mereka sama.

Namun, sebagai _allmate_ , Clara punya keterbatasan dan tidak mungkin baginya memahami emosi manusia sedalam Ren.

Beberapa orang memergoki, lantas menjauh memberi tempat lebih luas.

Yang merasa sakit bukan cuma Clara, apa salahnya membiarkan laki-laki ini meneteskan air mata bila tindakan itu dapat mengurangi sedikit ngilu di hati?

Clara tidak bergerak dalam dekapan penuh getir-getir pilu, membiarkan saudara Aoba menuntas isak tangis.

 _Saudara_.

Itu masalahnya.

Dering bel beserta pengumuman kereta akan berhenti sekali lagi menggema.

Semua orang bersiap-siap, mengecek barang bawaan.

"Ayolah, Ren." Clara mengulas senyum simpati.

"Aoba akan sedih jika kamu tidak tegar di pernikahannya dengan Koujaku nanti."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
